Digimon: El regreso del Olimpo
by OlympianKnight
Summary: El digimundo es un lugar tranquilo y pacifico hasta que un digimon desconocido y su ejercito de digimons lo invaden y derrotan a los digimon más poderosos en ese momento: Los doce Olímpicos. Ellos sobreviven y utilizan el ultimo recurso para derrotar a los invasores: Los humanos
1. Prologo

Antes de comenzar con esto quería decir que voy a estar alternando entre que un personaje narre lo que ocurre y que sea un narrador en tercera persona los de primera persona serán solo flashbacks o momentos especiales, también quería decir que voy a subir un capitulo una vez a la semana o si tengo tiempo más.

He aquí mi primer (y espero que no el ultimo) capitulo de Digimon: El regreso del Olimpo

Yo no soy el dueño de nada de lo incluido en este fanfic excepto por la trama, los personajes y el método de digievolución si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo esto y lo pondría en la TV.

No se como hacer la línea que separa los tiempos o el texto de las notas como estas ¿si alguien sabe me haría el favor de decirme?

**Prologo**

**POV de ?**

¿Cómo es que ocurrió todo esto?

Hace tan solo un dia que estábamos disfrutando de la paz y la quietud en el Digimundo cuando de la nada aparece un ejercito con todo tipo de Digimons desde angeles hasta demonios, desde los mas poderosos Reapermon hasta los más débiles Dracmon y aunque normalmente los destruiríamos como si nada su líder, un digimon que no pude reconocer nos ataco era excesivamente poderoso y no tuvo piedad logramos escapar sin embargo se apodero del monte Olimpo y mando a sus tropas a buscarnos por lo cual estamos huyendo a un lugar que solo nosotros conocemos nunca habíamos estado ahí pero no teníamos otra opción estábamos débiles, tanto que incluso los Dracmon de antes podrían hacernos daño…

-¿Cuánto más falta no es por apurarlos pero esas tropas no tardarán mucho en encontrarnos-dijo uno de mis compañeros interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-No te desesperes que ya casi llegamos-le dije zin dirigirle la mirada-estaremos ahí en aproximadamente quince o veinte minutos-

No respondió y seguimos caminando por este bosque era muy difícil seguir con nuestras heridas, después de batallas como esta se podría decir que extraño a nuestros rivales eran fuertes y junto a ellos seguro hubiéramos derrotado a ese digimon sin problemas pero a pesar de que éramos tan fuertes unidos teníamos muchas discusiones sobre nuestros puntos de vista de como gobernar el Digimundo ellos querían un régimen estricto y nosotros uno tranquilo y libre. Tiempo después de nuestro ultimo debate entre los dos grupos ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y nosotros gobernamos tranquilamente hasta hoy.

-Hemos llegado-les dije-hemos llegado al santuario de los dioses el lugar donde estaremos seguros

Justo cuando acabé de decir eso empezó a temblar y escuchamos una voz que decía

-Rindanse y talvez el amo los perdone-dijo una voz grave que yo desconocía-y no intenten escapar están rodeados estamos en elaire, en la tierra y hay unos Drimogemon que están bajo tierra y destruirán este lugar

-Nunca nos rendiremos aunque signifique la muerte-dijo uno de mis compañeros mientras yo pensaba que hacer hasta que recordé un plan para situaciones como esta

-Olimpicos es hora de utilizar nuestro último recurso-dije yo, en cuanto lo escucharon todos se sorprendieron debido a que conocían las consecuencias de esto

-¿¡Pero en qué estas pensando conoces las consecuencias de esto y aún así lo vas a hacer!?

-Si conozco muy bien las consecuencias y quiero que sepas que tu serás de los que…-dudé de seguir con esto pero ya era demasiado tarde-… seguirán adelante junto con los que se quedaron adentro del templo

-¡¿QUÉ?!-escuche gritar a uno de los que estaba en el tamplo

-Háganlo ahora por favor-dije con una gran tristeza

-¿Estas seguro?-Dijeron todos

-Si ahora háganlo

Y empezaron con el ritual sobre dos círculos en los que habian otros círculos más pequeños los pequeños con un radio lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera el más grande de nosotros ahí, ocho de nosotros se colocaron en los círculos del centro mientras que los otros cuatro nos colocamos en los exteriores los círculos empezaron a brillar el exterior (en el que hay cuatro círculos) con un color rojo profundo y el interior (en el que hay ocho círculos) con un color azul claro, unos pilares de luz aparecieron con el color de su circulo, yo junto con los otros que estaban en el circulo rojo empezamos a gritar de dolor hasta que sentimos el cuerpo ligero y nos desplomamos en el suelo mientras que vimos a los demás desaparecer.

-Salven al Digimundo, por favor…- y entonces sentí como iba desapareciendo en forma de información…

Y aquí esta mi primer capitulo así que comenten y pasen por la encuesta en mi perfil si nadie la contesta pondré a quien yo quiera como líder pero me parece que ustedes deberían elegir pues yo no me puedo decidir gracias por leer


	2. El inicio de la leyenda

Hola primero queria decir que esta semana voy a subir un capitulo al día excepto el fin de semana así que estén al pendiente con la historia y ya que nadie ha contestado la encuesta yo decidiré al líder también me gustaría que comentaran y que me avisaran de mis faltas de ortografía y gramática.

Yo no soy dueño de nada aquí solo de la historia, los personajes, los digivice y el método de digievolución (a pesar de su parecido con la digievolución matrix)

**Capitulo 1**

Después de lo sucedido en el templo los ocho Olímpicos restantes aparecieron en un valle que se encontraba al este del Digimundo muy lejos del santuario y aún más lejos del monte Olimpo lo único que se podía escuchar eran gritos y quejas de un pequeño digimon con forma de conejo

-¡No puedo creer que Jupitermon1 se haya sacrificado por algo que ni siquiera sabemos si va a funcionar!- dijo el pequeño digimon que parecía un conejo café-¡que tonto es!

-¡Lopmon!-dijo un pequeño oso gris con gorra y lo que parecían ser cinturones alrededor de sus brazos muy sorprendido por lo que había dicho-¡Tanto tú como yo sabemos que él sabía lo que hacía de no haberlo hecho no estaríamos vivos y el Digimundo no tendría ninguna esperanza!

-¡PODRÍAN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR POR UN MINUTO!-les grito un digimon en forma de perro blanco con un collar dorado-¡ES ESO LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDEN DECIR EN ESTE MOMENTO EN LUGAR DE ALGO IMPORTANTE COMO NO SÉ TALVÉZ DONDE ESTÁN LOS HUMANOS!

-Pero…-dijeron los dos aterrorizados por la ira que estaba en la, normalmente, muy pacífica Salamon

-Tranquila Salamon ellos solo están discutiendo porque tienen miedo y no saben que hacer ante esta situación además se nota que ya te esta afectando el no estar en tu forma habitual- le dijo un pequeño Digimon que parecía un león rojo con una extraña cosa en la cabeza de la cual salía fuego2 muy pacíficamente y sin voltearla a ver

-Coronamon tiene razón Salamon no debemos pelear entre nosotros- apoyo a Coronamon una pequeña digimon cuya apariencia parecía una mezcla entre una niña pequeña, un conejo y agua3- y sobre los humanos no deben tardar en llegar

-Espero que tengas razón Lunamon- le dijo a la coneja un digimon con apariencia de vela

Mientras los digimon discutían en el Digimundo en una casa común en el mundo real otras discusiones estaban empezando

-¡¿DIJISTE QUE LA COMPUTADORA NO FUNCIONA?!-gritó un joven de unos 14 años con el cabello oscuro de unos 1.72 metros mientras agitaba la computadora e intentaba todo lo posible porque dicho aparato encendiera

-Si eso dije Tora-le respondió otro joven un poco menor que el de 1.68 metros con cabello oscuro calmadamente- no enciende, por cierto por que te llamas así es un nombre muy poco común.

-¡NO INTENTES COMBIAR EL TEMA YUUHI DIME QUE OCURRIÓ DETALLADAMENTE- le gritó Tora a Yuuhi mientras continuaba sin ningún éxito encender la computadora.

-No hay necesidad de gritar Tora no es culpa de Yuuhi yo estuve con él todo el tiempo y no lo vi cortando cables ni nada por el estilo.- le dijo una joven con cabello castaño de unos 1.60 metros de una edad aproximada a la de Yuuhi.

-Lo sé Tsuki pero yo quiero a esa computadora como si fuera mi hija.

-¿Porqué Tora? ¿que tienes guardado ahí que sea tan importante?- preguntó curiosamente otro joven con unos 1.65 metros de estatura, cabello castaño que parece se lo cortaron con un tazón.

-emmm… ahora que lo pienso hay que destruir esto con un martillo ¿Quien empieza? ¿Quieres empezar tú Shin?- dijo Tora intentando evadir el tema de sus secretos tecnológicos cuando la computadora de repente empezó a brillar.

-¿Tu computadora hace eso cada vez que enciende?-preguntó Tsuki expresando las dudas de todos en esa habitación.

-No que yo recuerde.

-¿Entonces que está ocurriendooOOOOOOOO?-Empezó a decir Yuuhi pero fue interrumpido cuando empezó a tragárselos a todos la computadora.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Tora y al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en un valle- ¿Pero como llegue aquí? ¿Y porqué estoy hablando solo?

-¿Tora? ¿Eres tú?- Le dijo otra persona parecía ser de su edad pero de una estatura similar a la de Tsuki también con cabello oscuro.

-¿Kai? ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé lo último que recuerdo es que mi computadora empezó a actuar extraño y después desperté aquí.

-Lo mismo nos pasó a mi y a… ¿Dónde están los demás?

-No lo sé, cuando desperté solo estabas tú aquí nadie más ¿Quién estaba contigo?

-Yuuhi, Tsuki y Shin ¿y contigo?

-Estaban Takumi, Chiai y Kashiko.

-Entonces somos ocho los que estamos aquí.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los demás.

-De acuerdo, entonces, vayamos- dijo Tora haciendo una pose heróica

-Como digas, solo vámonos.

Y unas horas después de caminar se encontraron a todos, extrañamente en grupos de dos: Yuuhi con Tsuki, Shin con Kashiko y Takumi con Chiai. Chiai era una chica de cabello oscuro y lacio de la edad de Tora, Takumi era un joven que parecía tener la edad de Tora, Shin y Kai aunque medía 1.65 metroscon cabello castaño corto y Kashiko era una chica de la edad de la mayoría y medía 1.67 metros con cabello oscuro con las puntas de color verde.

-Y ahora ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?- Preguntó Chiai-No creo que caminar sin rumbo sirva de algo

-Chiai tiene razón ¿y ahora que se supone que hagamos?- Dijo Takumi

-¿Escucharon eso?-preguntó Kashiko

-Si ¿Qué pudo haber sido?- preguntó Yuuhi

-Ni idea- respondió Tora

Todos se acercaron sigilosamente hasta que del arbusto saliero unas criaturas extrañas hacia cada uno de ellos un extraño león bípedo rojo fue con Yuuhi, una mezcla entre una niña pequeña, un conejo y agua fue con Tsuki, un conejo extraño y café fue con Kashiko, un reptil con una piel de lobo fue con Shin, un oso gris con gorra fue con Tora, un perro blanco fue con Chiai, un cangrejo fue con Kai y una vela fue con Takumi

-¿Pero que son estas cosas?- preguntó Chiai

En cuanto cada digimon tocó a su compañero apareció un aparato cada uno distinto de los demás el de Yuuhi era una piedra circular con una pantalla y dos pequeños botones con pequeñas piedras similares en forma de triangulo flotando alrededor sin moverse, el de Tsuki era una piedra en forma de luna con una pantalla y dos botones, el de Tora era la cabeza en perfil de un tigre donde debería estar su ojo esta uno de los botones del digivice y un poco mas abajo la pantalla, el de Shin era un espiritu con los botones siendo sus ojos y la pantalla su boca, el de Takumi era un mazo similar a los utilizados por herreros con los botones y la pantalla en los lados planos, el de Kai una gota de agua con los botones y la pantalla al centro, el de Chiai era una paloma y el de Kashiko una daga con dos serpientes una blanca y una negra.

-¿Nos podrían explicar que son y que son estas cosas?- preguntó amablemente Yuuhi

-¿Le estás hablando a un león? Es como si yó me pusiera a hablar con esta vela-dijo Takumi

-¡Seguro!- dijo la vela

-¿En que droga estoy? Las velas me hablan-dijo tristemente Takumi

-En ninguna- dijo el oso- déjennos presentarnos. Yo soy Bearmon

-Yo soy Lunamon- dijo el extraño híbrido niña/agua/conejo

-Yo soy Coronamon-dijo el león

-Yo soy Candlemon-dijo la vela después de que lo dijo se escucho que alguien dijo ¨que original nombre¨

-Yo soy Gabumon X- dijo el reptil con piel de lobo

-Yo soy Crabmon-dijo el cangrejo y se escucho que alguie decía ¨La originalidad ataca¨

-Yo soy Salamon-dijo el cachorro y de nuevo Yuuhi dijo ¨ ¿Segura que no te llamas dogmon o puppymon?¨ en tono sarcástico

- Y yo soy Lopmon-dijo el conejo esta vez Yuuhi no dijo nada pues estaba huyendo de Salamon, Candlemon y Crabmon

-Les contaremos todo de camino a nuestro refugio- dijo Coronamon

Y así fue como empezó la aventura de los Olímpicos

FIN del capitulo

1 Es el nombre del narrador anónimo del capitulo anterior será mencionado junto con los otros tres Olímpicos que murieron más adelante en la historia

2No tengo idea de como describirlo

3Misma razón del punto 2

Espero que les haya gustado y no yo no soy Yuuhi él no es el personaje basado en mi excepto por el físico

Comenten tengan cuenta o no porfavor

ATTE OlympianKnight


	3. Capitulo 2: El primer General

Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de Digimon: El regreso del Olimpo perdón por no haber subido un capitulo ayer pero tuve algunos problemas bueno y ahora al capitulo

Yo no soy dueño de nada en esta historia excepto por los personajes y el diseño de los Digivice

**Capitulo 2: El primer General**

Los digimons les explicaron a los humanos que eran los Digimon, que era el Digimundo y lo que estaba ocurriendo en él dejando de lado detalles como la muerte de Jupitermon y los demás y ahora estaban de camino al refugio en el que se estaban escondiendo de los invasores

-Entonces, lo que nos están diciendo es que estamos en un mundo paralelo lleno de criaturas digitales sin ninguna forma de volver a nuestras casas o a nuestro mundo en general.- dijo tristemente Tora

-Por desgracia sí la única cosa que los podría llevar de vuelta está en el monte Olimpo y para llegar ahí necesitamos derrotar a los invasores y a su líder-le contestó Bearmon a su compañero

-Entonces la única salida es derrotarlos a todos y recuperar el monte Olimpo ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?-preguntó Kashiko

-Conociendo a nuestro enemigo ¿Nos podrían dar información sobre el ejército y el digimon ¿así se llaman no, Digimon?-le preguntó Yuuhi a Coronamon

-Hace llamar a su ejercito ¨el ejercito del caos¨ el cual es dirigido por sus tres generales, a los cuales no conocemos y nunca los hemos visto, sobre el líder no sabemos nada pues escondió su apariencia bajo una túnica lo único que puedo asegurarte es que atacaba con una espada muy poderosa y sí nos llamamos Digimon

-Gracias por la información Coronamon, me pareces un Digimon muy agradable e inteligente por cierto tengo otra duda, ustedes dijeron que pertenecían a los 12 Olimpicos pero ustedes solo son ocho ¿acaso hay otros cuatro humanos en este mundo?

Entonces una cara de tristeza y dolor apareció en todos los digimon al recordar el sacrificio de Jupitermon y los otros.

-¿Qué ocurre, acaso dije algo que no debía?

-No, lo que ocurre es que nuestros otros compañeros se sacrificaron para que pudiéramos traerlos aquí- dijo fríamente Coronamon

-Ya veo… pero ¿Porqué nos trajeron aquí no creo que nuestra ayuda valga la perdida de cuatro vidas? ¿Y porqué a nosotros, no somos especiales somos o más bien éramos hasta que nos trajeron aquí?

-Lo que ocurre es que existe una leyenda de que si un digimon tiene un compañero humano su fuerza aumentará grandemente y podrán contra todos los retos que se les pongan enfrente incluso mayor que la fuerza de uno de los Olímpicos y al traerlos aquí a los ocho de ustedes sabemos que lograremos salvar a nuestro mundo

-¿Y qué son estas cosas?-preguntó esta vez Tsuki refiriéndose a la extraña piedra que había aparecido cuando conoció a Lunamon

-Se llama digivice y es una herramienta antigua y misteriosa puede mostrar mapas, detectar digimon, analizarlos y tiene otra función que desconocemos pues no se han usado en unos 3 millones de años con propósitos desconocidos

-Y ¿Cómo se usan estas funciones como el mapa o el detector de digimons?

-Apretando estos botones así- y entonces Lunamon apretó uno de los botones y de la pantalla salió un círculo holográfico que mostraba ocho puntos.

-Este debe ser el detector-y en ese momento en la pantalla apareció otro punto

-Lunamon creo que algo se acerca

Todos guardaron silenció y esperaron a lo que se acercaba, cuando escucharon un grito de una voz muy aguda que decía

-CHOQUE DE LA MUERTE

Y de la nada apareció un digimon rojo con apariencia de demonio con alas parecidas a las de un murciélago con un tridente dirigiéndose hacia ellos

-¡Corran!-gritó Candlemon

Todos corrieron en una dirección diferente alejándose del objetivo del ataque del demonio después de que chocó contra el suelo dijo

-Yo soy Boogeymon uno de los tres Generales del ejército del caos y mi jefe me mandó a destruirlos

-¿Tú uno de los generales? Pero si eres más débil que los digimon que invadieron el monte Olimpo

-Lo que ocurre es que ese era el sector dirigido por nuestro líder y obviamente el más poderoso mientras que yo dirijo el ejército más débil, pero aun así los mataré con facilidad jajajajaja

-Ni lo sueñes-dijo Coronamon parándose frente a él-CORONA NUDILLO

Y sus puños se prendieron en llamas y comenzó a atacar a Boogeymon mientras tanto los otros digimon se preparaban para atacar

-CERA DERRETIDA-dijo Candlemon mientras le lanzaba cera

-GARRA LUNAR-las manos de Lunamon se llenaron con energía oscura y arañó a Boogeymon

-GOLPE DE CACHORRO DE OSO-Bearmon lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas

-AULLIDO DE CACHORRO-Salamon empezó a lanzar ondas de sonido que aturdieron a Boogeymon

-TIJERAS DE CANGREJO-Crabmon empezó a atacarlo con sus pinzas

-MINI TORNADO-Lopmon empezó a girar creando un tornado que lanzó a Boogeymon

-GANCHO DE FUEGO-sus garras se cubrieron de fuego azul y arañó a Boogeymon

-NOOOOOOOOOO-gritó Boogeymon al ver el daño que le hicieron los ataques de los digimon-veo que son más fuertes de lo que creí así que cambiaré de objetivo mataré a los humanos primero jejeje y el primero en morir será el compañero de ese león estúpido ¿Quién será?-Al ver que Coronamon se dirigía a proteger a Yuuhi Boogeymon supo a quien atacar-CHOQUE DE LA MUERTE

Boogeymon se dirigía hacia Yuuhi quien no sabía que hacer y cuando el ataque estaba apunto de dar con su blanco Coronamon saltó frente al ataque recibiéndolo por su compañero

-¡Coronamon¡-Gritó Yuuhi al verlo recibir todo el ataque el digivice comenzó a brillar y nadie pudo ver nada por un minuto pero escucharon un grito que decía

-¡OLIMPIC EVOLUTION!

El desaparecer el brillo tan intenso se vio a un león rojo con alas y una melena de color amarillo con fuego saliendo de su cuerpo

-¡FIRAMON!

Dijo el león rojo antes de taclear a Boogeymon y sacarlo volando

-FIRA BOMBA-de su frente salieron bolas de fuego dirigidas a Boogeymon y al entrar en contecto con él explotando haciendo que su cuerpo estuviera cubierto de fuego

-´ ¡Demonios! Si no escapo voy a morir´-pensó Boogeymon y luego se fue volando-Esto no ha terminado Olimpicos los derrotaré y llevaré sus cabezas al amo

En el valle todos estaban festejando la digievolución de Coronamon y la derrota de Boogeymon

-Eso fue asombroso-dijo Kai

-Lo derrotaste como si fuera un Numemon-dijo Crabmon

-¿Alguien ha visto a Yuuhi?-preguntó Shin

-No lo he visto desde que Coronamon digievolucionó-le contestó Chiai

-Estoy justo aquí-dijo Firamon con la voz de Yuuhi

-¡QUE!-fue lo que gritaron todos al escucharlo

-Pero ¿Cómo?-le preguntó Lunamon

-Nos fusionamos y después digievolucioné ¿vieron que mis ataques eran más fuertes que las otras veces que estaba en esta forma?

-Es cierto será por la fusión entre el humano y el digimon-preguntó Bearmon

-Eso creo y ¿la fusión es permanente o se pueden separar?- preguntó Tora

-Creo que nos podemos separar danos un minuto-dijo Firamon luego brilló y se separó en Yuuhi y Coronamon

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Kashiko

-Yo digo que retomemos el monte Olimpo y salvemos al Digimundo después de todo no nos podemos ir sin el portal o lo que sea en el monte y considerando que el líder de Boogeymon y de todo el ejercito que causó esto está ahí no tenemos otra opción-dijo Yuuhi

-Tienes razón entonces ¿Vamos al monte Olimpo?

-No creo que sea buena idea Takumi, después de todo ahí está el líder yo diría que empezaramos con Boogeymon ¿Están de acuerdo?-dijo Candlemon

-SÍ-dijeron todos

-Por ahora vamos al refugio-dijo Bearmon

-De acuerdo

Y todos fueron hacia el refugio sabiendo que tendrían que salvar al Digimundo antes de volver al suyo. ¿Qué les espera en este viaje? Solo el tiempo lo dirá

FIN del capítulo

Y aquí está el tercer capitulo de la historia, sé que me centré mucho en Yuuhi pero así será en cada capítulo excepto cuando se enfrenten a los Generales

Por favor comenten algo tengan cuenta o no


	4. Capitulo 3: El héroe de los mares

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de Digimon: El regreso del Olimpo quería decir que todos los capítulos se centraran en uno de los elegidos excepto por unos cuantos que serán en las batallas contra los Generales, eso es todo así que por favor lean y COMENTEN porfavor

Capitulo 3: El héroe de los mares, Coelamon.

Después de que los elegidos se encontraran con sus digimon y estos les explicaran sobre el Digimundo y los digivice apareció Boogeymon, uno de los Generales del ejército del caos, e intentó matarlos antes de que se volvieran una amenaza sin embargo Coronamon y Yuuhi lograron utilizar la Olimpic Evolution y se transformaron en Firamon quien derrotó a Boogeymon fácilmente y ellos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al refugio.

-¿Por qué continuamos hacia el refugio si Yuuhi y Coronamon pueden derrotar a Boogeymon fácilmente? ¿No deberíamos estar buscándolo para poder derrotarlo?-preguntó Tora

-No creo que sea una buena idea, estoy muy cansado después de digievolucionar con Coronamon apenas logro caminar- contestó Yuuhi, el cansancio presente en su voz

-Además de que solo con Firamon no podremos derrotarlo-dijo Coronamon

-¿Por qué lo dices? Si lo derrotaron sin mucho esfuerzo- preguntó Tsuki

-Porque el terreno estaba a nuestro favor- contestó Crabmon

-¿El terreno?-preguntó Kai

-Sí, peleamos contra él en el momento en el que el sol estaba justo sobre nosotros dándole poder extra a Firamon, si un digimon pelea con la naturaleza a su favor puede derrotar a otros mucho más fuertes que él, fue por eso que Firamon logró vencer a Boogeymon sin mucho esfuerzo y la razón por la que quiso matar a Yuuhi primero

- Ya veo… por cierto ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al refugio?-preguntó Takumi cambiando el tema

- Unos tres o cuatro segundos-respondió Crabmon

-¿Qué pero si no veo nada?-dijo Kai

-Ese es el problema, destruyeron el refugio-dijo Crabmon

-¿Entonces que haremos?-preguntó Kai

-¿Qué les parece si descansamos por esta noche en la playa que está cerca de aquí?

-¡Sí!-contestaron todos emocionados excepto Yuuhi que paracía que se iba a quedar dormido en cualquier momento

-¿Tanta energía te quitó digievolucionar? Me pregunto que ocurrirá cuando digievoluciones a la etapa mega-dijo Crabmon molestando a Yuuhi

-Si no estuviera tan cansado te cocinaría y comería-dijo Yuuhi amenazando al cangrejo

-¡EN SU MUNDO COMEN DIGIMONS!-gritó sorprendido Crabmon

-No lo que comemos es algo llamado cangrejo, lo dije porque tu te vez como uno-explico Yuuhi al aterrorizado Crabmon

-¿Crabmon?

-¿Si Yuuhi?

-¿A dónde se fueron todos?

-¡Nos abandonaron esos hijos de su…!

-Crabmon

-¿Si?

-Están detrás de ti

Crabmon giró lentamente para ver a todos detrás de él con furia en sus ojos

-¿Qué decías de nosotros?-dijo Candlemon con la flama de su cabeza ardiendo más de lo usual

-Dije que son…-dijo Crabmon temblando-¡Miren es Boogeymon!

-¿Donde?-preguntaron todos aterrorizados por pensar que esta vez Firamon no podría pelear contra él

-No está ahí- dijo cansadamente Yuuhi-Y Crabmon salió corriendo hacia la playa

-Ya nos habíamos olvidado de la playa-dijo Kai-¡Vamos!

-¡SÍ!-gritaron todos antes de salir corriendo excepto Yuuhi quien fue arrastrado por Coronamon

-Pero no tenemos trajes de baño-dijo Kai

-Cierto-dijeron todos tristes

-Pero al menos podemos descansar en la arena-dijo Tsuki

-Parece que Yuuhi ya se nos adelantó-dijo Kashiko apuntando hacia Yuuhi quien estaba profundamente dormido en la arena

-¿Quién quiere jugar volleyball?-preguntó Tsuki

-Tsuki, no tenemos una pelota-le dijo Kashiko

-Eso no es cierto, muéstrales Lunamon

Entonces Lunamon creó una pelota de agua que rebotaba el único problema era que Lunamon tenía que estar muy concentrada para que se mantuviera así fuera del agua.

-¡Perfecto! Gracias Lunamon-le dijo Tsuki mientras que agarraba la pelota

Y todos excepto por Yuuhi, Coronamon, Kai y Crabmon se pusieron a jugar volleyball Coronamon para cuidar a Yuuhi y Kai y Crabmon para vigilar las cosas de todos pasaron horas y horas hasta que tuvieron que buscar un lugar para dormir y comida.

-¿Quién va a ir por la comida?-preguntó Tora

-Yo iré-dijo Yuuhi

-¿Ya no estás cansado?-le preguntó Shin

-No unas buenas horas de sueño y me siento perfecto-

-De acuerdo ¿Alguien más?

-Yo también iré-dijo Kai

-Entonces Yuuhi y Kai buscarán comida y los demás prepararemos el campamento ¿Todos de acuerdo?

-Sí-dijeron todos

Yuuhi y Kai fueron a buscar comida pero como ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en hacerlo se tardaron un tiempo y hubiera sido más de no ser por Coronamon y Crabmon llegaron y de inmediato todos empezaron a comer y después de eso se fueron a dormir en las mediocres camas que todos habían armado sin embargo las olas empezaron a ser más fuertes y los mojaron a todos pero al despertar vieron algo que no esperaban era un digimon que parecía una mezcla entre un buzo, una máquina y un pez.

-Elegidos por el Olimpo-dijo el extraño digimon- yo soy Depthmon uno de los más poderosos sirvientes del amo Boogeymon.

-No pienses que podrás derrotarnos nosotros casi derrotamos a Boogeymon y lo habríamos hecho si no hubiera huido- dijo Yuuhi con digivice en mano y Coronamon junto a él

-Lo sé humano-dijo Depthmon-por eso los atacaré en condiciones en las que yo tenga la ventaja

¨ ¿De que está hablando?¨ se preguntó Yuuhi cuando recordó la conversación que habían tenido un poco antes ¨ ¡Claro! nos atacó en la noche, cuando no hay sol para evitar un aumento de poder de Firamon, y junto el mar en donde sus ataques aumentan¨

-Tenemos que huir los elementos están a su favor-dijo Yuuhi

-Si creen que los dejaré escapar son más tontos de lo que pensé talvez con esto dejarán de pensar en huir BOMBAS BURBUJA- Depthmon lanzó unas burbujas que fueron creciendo poco a poco

-¿Crees que con eso nos derrotarás? GANCHO DE FUEGO-Gabumon X cubrió su garra en fuego e intentó ponchar una de las burbujas pero al hacerlo esta explotó causándole un gran daño a Gabumon X

-JAJAJA tonto porqué crees que mi ataque tiene la palabra ¨bomba¨ en el-dijo Depthmon burlándose se él ¨y ahora a terminar con el único que podría derrotarme en este lugar¨ pensó y apuntó su ataque a Kai y Crabmon pero vió una luz cerca y una voz que decía

-OLIMPIC EVOLUTION

-¡FIRAMON!

-FIRA GARRA- su garra se cubrió en fuego y se dirigió hacia Depthmon a una gran velocidad y al verlo acercarse este se sumergió bajo el agua

-Huyan yo lo detendré-les dijo Firamon

-¡No!-dijo Kai-no podrás derrotarlo Crabmon es fuerte en el agua el podría ayudar

-REMOLINO DE SARGASSO-dijo Depthmon y un remolino de agua cubrió a Kai y a Crabmon ahogando a Kai

-¡Kai!- dijo Crabmon desde el remolino- resiste ¡Yo te salvaré!-dijo Crabmon y empezó a brillar junto con Kai

-OLIMPIC EVOLUTION

-COELAMON

Cuando la luz bajó se pudo ver a un pez plateado con lo que parecía era una armadura

-ESCAMA DE ACERO-unas escamas salieron de Coelamon directamente hacia Depthmon quien gritó de dolor por el daño que le causaron

-Y ahora te destruiré DARDOS VARIABLES-Coelamon movió sus aletas generando una onda de energía dirigida hacia Depthmon el cual fue cortado a la mitad y después desapareció en forma de datos

-Bien hecho Coelamon-le dijo Firamon antes de separarse en Yuuhi y Coronamon

-No es nada-le dijo antes de separarse en Kai y Crabmon

-Entonces así se siente después de digievolucionar-dijo Kai exausto

-Si pero solo la primera vez según parece- le dijo Yuuhi quien no parecía estar tan cansado

-Lo lograste Kai-dijo Chiai

-Creo que necesito dormir-dijo Kai antes de caer a su mojada y malhecha cama

-Creo que hablaremos en la mañana sobre que hacer así que buenas noches

-Buenas Noches

Y todos durmieron sin saber que alguien los vigilaba

-Entonces estos son los elegidos dudo que Boogeymon y el otro tonto logren derrotarlos pero esperaré a que los derroten para aparecer y matarlos uno a uno

FIN del capitulo


	5. Capitulo 4: La guerrera del viento

Hola, perdón por no haber publicado nada pero como acaban de iniciar las clases he estado más ocupado de lo usual pero seguiré escribiendo esta historia pero antes quisiera agradecer a Cana Alberona por el primer comentario de esta historia y decir que a partir de ahora trataré de que sea más fácil diferenciar a los humanos, sus personalidad y su apariencia física.

Capitulo 4: El poder del viento, ¡La extraordinaria guerrera Kazemon!

La mañana después de el ataque de Depthmon los elegidos estaban pensando que hacer ahora debido a que con el refugio destruido y con Boogeymon siendo demasiado fuerte para ser derrotado no tenían a donde ir.

-Yo digo que vayamos a pelear contra Boogeymon-dijo Tora- no tenemos otro objetivo y esperar a que nos ataquen para poder digievolucionar me parece ridículo.

-Aunque tienes razón en que no debemos esperar a que nos ataquen no creo que sea buena idea ir a pelear contra Boogeymon ahora-dijo Tsuki- tú viste como Depthmon casi derrota a Firamon al poner el ambiente a su favor y lo más probable es que Boogeymon nos enfrente en un lugar donde él tenga la ventaja, después de todo ya vio que lo podemos derrotar fácilmente en las condiciones apropiadas

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? ¿Esperar a que nos ataquen?-le preguntó Tora

-Salamon ¿Existe alguna forma de aumentar los poderes de nuestras formas evolucionadas?-le preguntó Chiai a su digimon

-Podríamos ir por los Talismanes del Olimpo pero no funcionarían hasta que derrotemos a mínimo uno de los Generales

-¿Cuáles son los otros dos Generales?-Preguntó Chiai

-Ya les dijimos que no conocemos a ninguno de los Generales, pero según lo que dijo Boogeymon él es el más débil de los tres por lo que no creo que sea buena idea ir por alguno de los otros dos

-Entonces nuestra única opción es ir por los Talismanes ¿Dónde están?-preguntó Shin

-Están en una cueva no muy lejos de aquí pero considerando que el enemigo tiene acceso a nuestra base de datos deben tener a unos dos o tres guardias y considerando que solo dos de nosotros pueden pelear si hay tres tal vez no ganemos-le contestó Gabumon X

-Es cierto pero no tenemos otra opción después de todo Boogeymon es demasiado fuerte como para que lo derroten Firamon y Coelamon solos y los otros dos Generales son más fuertes que él

-Entonces vayamos hacia la cueva-dijo Kashiko

-Todos vamos a terminar muertos si hay tres guardias en la cueva-dijo Candlemon

-No seas pesimista Candlemon tal vez los guardias sean débiles y solo necesitamos a Firamon para derrotarlos-le dijo Bearmon

-De acuerdo

Entonces los humanos y sus digimon se dirigieron hacia la cueva la cual se encontraba a unas horas de ahí cuando llagaron vieron a dos guardias: un Cyclonemon y un Deltamon

-Entonces son solo dos guardias parece que tenemos suerte-dijo Takumi

-Tienes razón entonces hay que digievolucionar-dijo Kai

OLIMPIC SHINKA

-¡FIRAMON!

-¡COELAMON!

Los guardias se dirigieron hacia donde escucharon esos gritos y vieron la luz de la digievolución pero al acercarse fueron tacleados por Coelamon y Firamon con sus ataques MORDISCO ANTIGUO y FIRA BOMBA

-¿¡Pero que…!?

-¡Son los elegidos! MORDIDA DE SERPIENTE-dijo Deltamon mientras atacaba a Firamon

-¡Vayan por los Talismanes!-les dijo Firamon

-Vamos

Y se dirigieron a la cueva pero al entrar unas piedras taparon la entrada y se alcanzaba a escuchar una voz que decía

-¡Que estúpidos son al no pensar que pondríamos a un guardia adentro de la cueva jajaja yo soy Moosemon y los destruiré por tratar de oponérsele el amo

-Si crees que un secuas de Boogeymon nos puede derrotar estás muy equivocado aunque seamos de un nivel inferior al tuyo somos más y la unión es la fuerza así que toma esto PUÑO DE MASCOTA

-Así se habla Salamon CRISTALES DE HIELO

-CERA DERRETIDA

-GOLPE DE CACHORRO DE OSO

-ATAQUE DE CUERNO

-GARRA LUNAR

Todos los ataques fueron evadidos por Moosemon quien después empezó a reir

-Jajaja ¿Creen que yo sirvo al idiota de Boogeymon? Yo soy de la armada del segundo General el cual los destruirá derroten a Boogeymon o no pero yo los mataré antes de que lo intenten ESTAMPIDA DE CARNERO-dijo Moosemon mientras se dirigía a atacar a Chiai pero antes de que lo lograra brilló una gran luz que envolvió a Chiai y a Salamon y se escuchó una voz que decía

-OLIMPIC SHINKA

-¡KAZEMON!

En cuanto la luz desapareció todos pudieron ver a un hada con un visor en sus ojos y un traje púrpura

-Wow ese traje es muuuy revelador Chiai-dijo Takumi mientras babeaba

-Callate Takumi-le dijo Candlemon

-Moosemon yo te derrotaré por tratar de hacerle daño a mis amigos BRISA DE PÉTALOS-de las puntas de los dedos de Kazemon salieron unos tornados que lanzó hacia Moosemon el cual intentó evadirlos pero eran muy velozes y le dieron directo en el lomo

-AHHH eso duele ¿Cómo puedes ser más valoz que yo?

-Por que soy tan veloz como el viento y según veo no tienes nada que te proteja eres débil ante alguien más veloz que tú entonces esto será rápido TORNADO DE KAZEMON-Kazemon empezó a girar sobre sus manos a unagran velocidad y empezó a patear a Moosemon el cual empezó a desaparecer

-Podrán derrotarme a mí Elegidos pero nunca derrotarán al gran maestro Gr…-Antes de que dijera el nombre de su líder desapareció dejando libre el camino para llegar a los Talismanes, todos se dirigieron hacia una plataforma que apareció tras la derrota de Moosemon y abrieron un cofre que se encontraba sobre ella ahí encontraron unos talismanes con un símbolo diferente en cada uno: uno tenía un sol y una luna, otro una gota de agua cayendo sobre la cabeza de un tigre, una paloma cargando a un mazo y una espada con un espíritu junto a ella

-¿¡Pero qué…!? Solo hay cuatro Talismanes pero nosotros somos ocho ¿será uno para dos de nosotros?

-En ese caso creo que el del sol y la luna es mio y de Yuuhi-dijo Tsuki

-El del agua y el tigre debe ser para mí y para Kai-dijo Tora

-El de la paloma y el mazo debe ser nuestro-dijeron Takumi y Kazemon al mismo tiempo

-Y el de la espada y el espíritu nuestro-dijeron Shin y Kashiko

-Chiai, no es que me moleste pero ¿Por qué sigues transformada en Kazemon?-preguntó Takumi

-Porque tanto Yuuhi como Kai se sintieron exhaustos al acabar su digievolución la primera vez y antes tenemos que salir de esta cueva

Justo cuando terminó de hablar hubo una explosión y la entrada se despejó y vieron entrar a Yuuhi, Coronamon, Kai y Crabmon a la cueva

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Crabmon

-Al parecer alguien digievolucionó-dijo Yuuhi

-Sí, pero tenemos un problema mayor entre manos, descubrir el significado de los Talismanes y derrotar a Boogeymon-dijo Lopmon

-¿El significado de los Talismanes?-preguntaron todos

-Sí pero por ahora descansemos que tenemos mucho que hacer mañana

FIN del capítulo


	6. Capitulo 5: El poder lunar de Tsuki

Hola aquí está el nuevo capitulo de Digimon: El regreso del Olimpo esta semana tocaron dos capítulos debido a que no subí ninguno la semana pasada y a que tenía tiempo libre así que disfruten

Y sobre el comentario de Cana Alberona: no funcionarán para eso sino para otras cosas que tengo en mente pero sí causarán un lazo irrompible entre los elegidos del mismo Talismán

Capitulo 5: Misterios y Generales, ¡El poder lunar de Tsuki y la aparición del Segundo General!

-Lopmon no nos iremos a dormir si tenemos todas estas dudas sobre los Talismanes así que dinos qué significan-le dijo Kashiko a su digimon

-De acuerdo si tanto insisten les contaremos la leyenda de los Talismanes del Olimpo pero antes necesitamos decirles muchas otras cosas como el por qué fueron elegidos-dijo Coronamon

-¿El por qué fuimos elegidos? ¿Entonces que no fue coincidencia?-preguntó Takumi

- No, de haber sido así no se conocerían entre ustedes necesitábamos a un grupo de humanos con lazos tan fuertes como los que tenemos entre nosotros además de que sus personalidades debían ser similares a las nuestras en nuestra última forma

-Ya veo… eso explica por qué fuimos elegidos pero todavía no entiendo que tiene que ver con los Talismanes-dijo Tora

-¿Recuerdan que cuando llegaron les dijimos sobre la muerte de nuestros otros compañeros?-les preguntó Gabumon X triste por recordar la muerte de Jupitermon y los otros Olímpicos que se habían sacrificado

-Sí-contestaron los Elegidos sin decir nada más debido a que sabían como les había afectado a sus digimon

-Se sacrificaron para crear los Digivice-dijo Lunamon

-¿Los Digivice?-preguntó Tsuki al ver su Digivice

-Sí la información de cada uno de ellos creó dos de sus Digivice por lo cual no pueden revivir y los Talismanes representan los pares de Digivice que creó cada uno y les dan habilidades a sus portadores Junomon creó los Digivice de Takumi y de Chiai, Ceresmon creó los de Kashiko y de Shin, Vestamon los de Kai y Tora y, por último, nuestro líder Jupitermon los de Tsuki y Yuuhi-dijo Lunamon

-Dijiste que los Talismanes tenían otras funciones ¿Cuáles son?-preguntó Yuuhi mientras observaba su Digivice

-Te permiten digievolucionar a las dos siguientes formas la perfeccionada al entender y formar un lazo con la otra persona que tiene el mismo Talismán y a la forma mega al obtener la forma perfeccionada y entrar en contacto con el Olímpico que creó tu Digivice

-Oigan, antes de continuar me gustaría volver a mi forma anterior pero no me gustaría perderme de nada así que ¿Porqué no dormimos aquí hoy?-dijo Kazemon

-Me parece bien-dijo Takumi

Entonces todos fueron a recolectar comida o hacer camas y durmieron en el interior de la cueva pero lo que no sabían era que alguien los observaba muy de cerca

-Esos niños se vuelven mas fuertes cada día y a este ritmo me derrotarán en menos de una semana pero si mato a una de sus compañeras más fuertes entonces el otro no podrá volver a evolucionar y así me desharé de sus dos digimons más fuertes hehehehehehe-se rio Boogeymon de su plan después se acercó sigilosamente a la cueva y sacó su tridente apuntándolo hacia Tsuki y empezó a cargar su ataque sin embargo antes de que cargara por completo fue golpeado por una flama

-Boogeymon tal vez no te derrotamos la otra vez pero ahora lo haremos junto a nuestros amigos

OLIMPIC SHINKA

¡FIRAMON!

-Crees que tú sólo podrás derrotarme hehehehehe esto será fácil

-Él no está solo ¿listo Crabmon?

-Sí

OLIMPIC SHINKA

¡COELAMON!

-Nosotras también ayudaremos ¿Lista Salamon?

-Lista

OLIMPIC SHINKA

¡KAZEMON!

-Boogeymon te estás enfrentando tres digimon contra uno no tienes oportunidad

-Eso creen pero no vine a pelear yo solo vine a matarla-dijo apuntando hacia Tsuki-CHOQUE DE LA MUERTE

El ataque de Boogeymon se dirigió directo hacia Tsuki pero antes de eso un ataque lo contrarrestó

-GARRA DE LA OSCURIDAD

-¿cómo lograste destruir mi ataque?-le preguntó a Lunamon

-Simplemente obtuve poder extra de la luna

-Claro pero que ocurriría si no se tal vez… CHOQUE DE LA MUERTE-Boogeymon lanzó su ataque hacia Tsuki y Lunamon no era lo suficientemente rápida para destruirlo pero antes de que el ataque hiciera contacto hubo una gran luz

OLIMPIC…

-CHOQUE DE LA MUERTE-Boogeymon volvió a lanzar su ataque interrumpiendo la evolución sin embargo en lugar de detener la evolución la potenció mostrando a otro digimon

-CRESCEMON MOON LIGHT MODE

Era un digimon que parecía una guerrera conejo con dos hachas en forma de luna que brillaba como la luna en una noche de luna llena tanto que no se reconocía ningún detalle de su cuerpo

¨Debo digievolucionar o me derrotará¨-BOOGEYMON SHINKA… PHELESMON-Phelesmon era un demonio con un tridente con una apariencia más humanoide que la de Boogeymon

-COMPAÑEROS ELEGIDOS DIGIEVOLUCIONEN PARA AYUDARNOS-dijo Crescemon MLM a los demás y al darles de su luz evolucionaron Tora a Grizzlymon, un oso, Takumi a Meramon, un hombre de fuego, Shin a Garurumon X, un lobo y Turuiemon, un conejo

-Evolucionamos-dijo sorprendido Meramon

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntó Garurumon X

-Eso no importa ahora tenemos que derrotar a Phelesmon con nuestros poderes-dijo Grizzlymon

-AHORA TODOS ATAQUEMOS JUNTOS _LASER DE LUNA LLENA-_un fino láser blanco salió de una de las hachas en forma de luna y al conectar con Phelesmon este sufrió mucho daño

-FIRA BOMBA

-ESCAMA DE ACERO

-TORNADO DE KAZEMON

-ESFERA DE MAGMA-Meramon le lanzó una esfera de fuego a Phelesmon

-FLAMA CONGELANTE-Garurumon X le lanzó una llamarada de fuego congelante

-ATAQUE DE OSO-Grizzlymon tacleó a Phelesmon con toda su fuerza

-GOLPE NINJA-Turuiemon golpeó a Phelesmon con las cosas en sus brazos

-NOOOO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME DERROTEN _ESTATUA NEGRA_- Phelesmon lanzó unas estatuas que golpearon a los digimon pero seguían en condiciones para pelear

-PHELESMON AHORA DEBES MORIR _ERRADICACIÓN LUNAR-_Crescemon MLM empezó a brillar más de lo normal y lanzó un laser que salió de todo su cuerpo hacia Phelesmon cortando la mitad baja de su cuerpo

-No puedo creer que me hayan derrotado sin embargo no podrán derrotar a los otros dos Gri…

-Cállate inútil-se escuchó una voz que decía eso luego se vio a un digimon con cola de serpiente dos brazos y con cabeza de calavera

-Grimmon el segundo General, has venido a ayudarme

-No, he venido a absorberte jajajajaja-dijo Grimmon antes de absorber su información- Y ahora siguen ustedes elegidos solo que no ahora necesito más información así que adiós MWAHAHAHAHA ahora duerman CHRONO DSR-Grimmon lanzó una onda de energía que noqueó a los elegidos y deshizo sus evoluciones

Y así fue como una victoria se convirtió en derrota

FIN del capítulo

Y así es como el primer general cayó no sé si fue muy apresurado pero en cuanto se me ocurrió la idea de Crescemon MLM supe que la tenía que usar y tranquilos porque no volveré a regalar digievoluciones por cierto en el próximo capítulo explicaré como es que Tsuki evolucionó a esa forma y eso es todo así que por favor comenten


	7. Capitulo 6: El misterio resuelto

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo, está un poco tarde debido a que estuve ocupado entre la escuela (juro que mi maestra de química quiere matarme con una sobredosis de tarea y queso sin lactosa) y mis clases de japonés pero mejor dejamos mis problemas y vamos a la historia

Cana Alberona: Es cierto que los Talismanes no tendrán esa función pero si habrá parejas entre los elegidos y de elegidos con no-elegidos

Capitulo 6: La respuesta al misterio ¡El poder de los Olímpicos!

Shin despertó después de la batalla con Grimmon y todavía podía sentir los efectos de su ataque en forma de un gran dolor de cabeza cuando el dolor se redujo revisó si alguno de los otros había despertado y para su sorpresa vio a Yuuhi sentado junto a Tsuki revisando que estuviera bien cada 5 segundos y revisar algo en su digivice y al ver que nadie más estaba despierto decidió ir a hablar con el

-Hola Yuuhi ¿Qué estas haciendo con tu digivice?

-Investigando algo sobre la evolución que obtuvo Tsuki ayer, por cierto ¿Cuándo despertaste?

-Hace unos minutos pero tuve un gran dolor de cabeza así que tuve que esperar a que me sintiera mejor para venir

-Ya veo… Shin ¿Tú que opinas sobre esta situación?

-¿Te refieres al Digimundo?

-Sí, nunca creí que sería importante o que realmente haría una nueva diferencia en algún lugar

-¿En serio?-preguntó Shin y vio que Yuuhi volvió a ver a Tsuki para asegurar que estuviera bien-Tranquilo Tsuki estará bien

-No lo sé hace unas horas estuvo algo grave lo bueno es que Coronamon pudo ayudarla

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?

-Desde hace unas cuatro o cinco horas

-¿En serio? ¿Has estado vigilando que Tsuki este bien todo el tiempo?

-Cuando desperté revisé que todos estuvieran bien pero Tsuki ha estado inestable, probablemente por esa extraña digievolución, así que la he estado vigilando más a ella pero vigilo que los demás estén bien cada hora

-¿Tú crees que estén preocupados por nosotros en la tierra?

-Es lo más probable después de todo hemos estado aquí por cinco días y su Yasuo enloqueció porque Tsuki fue al hospital el otro día

-Cierto, cambiando de tema, ¿Que tanto revisas en tu digivice?

-Estoy investigando sobre la digievolución de Tsuki según el digivice Crescemon MLM es un digimon de nivel perfeccionado con los poderes de un mega por lo cual no es probable que esa sea la digievolución normal de Lunamon así que busqué en el digivice pistas del porqué digievolucionó a esa forma además de revisar si algún digimon se acercaba

-¿Encontraste algo sobre porqué digievolucionó así?

-Lo único que encontré fue un gráfico de energía así que estoy esperando a que todos despierten para mostrárselos

Justo cuando terminó de decir esto despertaron los demás excepto Tsuki y Lunamon pero Yuuhi sabiendo que no despertarían pronto les mostró a todos el gráfico de energía y al verlo los digimons quedaron sorprendidos

-E-Ese patrón de energía es de…-comenzó Lopmon

-JUPITERMON-gritaron todos los digimons al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a los elegidos

-J-Jupitermon-dijo Yuuhi sorprendido

-Sí, pero como…- comenzó Lopmon-como es que Crescemon MLM puede tener ese patrón de energía

-El Talismán-dijo Yuuhi mientras sacaba el Talismán que le pertenecía a Tsuki y a sí mismo-Tsuki lo tenía cuando digievolucionó a Crescemon MLM y ustedes dijeron que Jupitermon creó este Talismán junto con mi digivice y el de Tsuki, en ese caso, él pudo haber potenciado la digievolución de Tsuki lo que explicaría su patrón de energía

-Si eso es cierto entonces ellos no están muertos simplemente sus cuerpos se transformaron en los digivice y sus espíritus en los Talismanes-dijo Coronamon-y, al parecer tienen la habilidad de darnos poder

-Tal vez nos puedan dar poder pero las consecuencias son muy grandes, después de todo Tsuki todavía no despierta y los otros que evolucionaron por primera vez, incluyéndome, ya despertamos-dijo Gabumon X

-El poder dado por los Talismanes debe ser mucho mayor al de una digievolución común si gastó tanto a Tsuki, si esto ocurre con las digievoluciones a la próxima etapa no se si sea buena idea hacerlo-dijo Candlemon

-Aunque obtener un nuevo nivel sea más difícil no lograremos derrotar a Grimmon en nuestras formas actuales, después de todo solo logramos derrotar a Phelesmon porque Tsuki digievolucionó con el poder de Jupitermon-dijo Shin

Todos se quedaron pensando un rato sobre si deberían digievolucionar considerando las consecuencias de esto pero al poco rato Tsuki empezó a moverse

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Tsuki de manera cansada

-Tranquila, estamos en la cueva, o más bien, los restos de la cueva donde encontramos los Talismanes ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió después de que Boogeymon apareció?-le preguntó Shin

-Sí, recuerdo que lo derrotamos y que hice que los otros lograran evolucionar pero no recuerdo nada después de que Grimmon apareció y nos derrotó

-Lo que ocurrió antes de que despertaras es que…-Tora le explicó todo lo que habían hablado esta mañana

-J-Jupitermon, el digimon olímpico que creó mi digivice y Talismán además del digivice de Yuuhi e-entonces ¿está vivo?

-No simplemente te transfirió su poder, sin embargo, su espíritu está en el Talisman el cual es el medio que utilizó para transferirte parte de su poder

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho?-preguntó Tora

-No estaríamos hablando con ella en este momento

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron todos los humanos especialmente Yuuhi y Tsuki

-Al estar en el proceso de digievolución los datos de los digimons se vuelven más frágiles y probablemente sean aún más frágiles si tenemos que fusionarnos con ustedes por lo cual lo más probable es que ese ataque hubiera borrado a Tsuki y a Lunamon causando la muerte de otro Olímpico-dijo Gabumon X

-Tengo otra duda Yuuhi me dijo que había estado despierto por cinco horas antes de que los demás despertáramos ¿Por qué lo hizo si fue atacado con lo mismo que nosotros?

-Porque él es la persona que más ha digievolucionado por lo cual su cuerpo tiene una mejor capacidad de regenerar energía que los suyos además que el que Yuuhi haya despertado antes es para mantener el equilibrio del sol y de la luna, el más importante y el más frágil de los cuatro equilibrios

-¿Qué son los cuatro equilibrios?-preguntó Kashiko

-Les contaremos sobre eso después por ahora yo digo que vayamos a buscar un lugar seguro para dormir después de todo Grimmon sabe que estamos aquí y probablemente envió a varios de sus soldados a atacar así que huyamos antes de que lleguen-dijo Lopmon

-Es algo tarde como para intentar huir–se escuchó que dijo una voz todos voltearon a ver al lugar de donde provenía la voz y lo que vieron fue a un digimon que parecía una mezcla entre un centauro, un robot y un soldado

-Necesitamos digievolucionar-dijo Tora

-Pero yo no puedo hacerlo-dijo Tsuki

-Inténtalo después de todo tu casi digievolucionas solo fuiste interrumpida-le dijo Yuuhi con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

OLIMPIC SHINKA

¡FIRAMON!

¡COELAMON!

¡KAZEMON!

¡MERAMON!

¡GRIZZLYMON!

¡TURUIEMON!

¡GARURUMON X!

-¿Lista para digievolucionar Lunamon?

-Estoy lista Tsuki

OLIMPIC SHINKA

¡LEKISMON!

En donde estaba parada Tsuki ahora estaba una guerrera conejo con orejas de agua

-¡Lo logré Yuuhi tenías razón! Gracias por creer en mí

-De nada Tsuki ahora hay que derrotar a este inútil

-Eso pueden intentarlo pero nunca lograran derrotarme ATAQUE SORPRESA-Armormon se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Lekismon

-Te derrotaremos y no podrás evitarlo BOMBA LUNAR-De los guantes de Lekismon salieron dos esferas de agua que se estrellaron directamente con Armormon

-JA ¿Enserio creen que con eso podrás derrotarme?-dijo Armormon sin embargo unos segundos después empezó a sentirse muy cansado-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estoy tan cansado?

-Es el efecto secundario de mis bombas lunares te cansan al punto de que no te puedes mover dejándote vulnerable ante cualquier ataque u ocho

-¿Ocho?-preguntó Armormon

-Sí ¡Ahora todos ataquen!

-FIRA BOMBA

-DARDOS VARIABLES

-REMOLINO DE PÉTALOS

-ATAQUE DE MAGMA

-ATAQUE DE OSO

-GOLPE NINJA

-FUEGO X

-FLECHA DE HIELO

Al colisionar todos los ataques con Armormon este fue borrado al instante pero aún así se escuchó una risa malévola

-JAJAJAJA Gracias elegidos, después de todo si yo destruyera a mis tropas probablemente se rebelarían por lo que envié a todos a perseguirlos de esa manera ustedes los derrotan y yo me apodero de su información JAJAJAJA-se rio Grimmon mientras absorbía los datos de Armormon-Y ahora paraa mi siguiente truco duerman CHRONO DSR

Los elegidos al recibir el ataque cayeron al suelo inconsientes terminando su evolución pero con el conocimiento de una forma de derrotar a Grimmon

FIN del capitulo


	8. Capitulo 7:El poder maligno de un aliado

Hola perdón por no haber subido capítulos en un tiempo pero he estado algo ocupado además de un bloqueo de autor y lamento decir que no me desocuparé hasta mediados de Diciembre pero escribiré siempre que pueda y ahora vamos con la historia

Capítulo 7: ¡El poder maligno de un aliado!

Despues del último encuentro de Grimmon con los elegidos ellos seguían en el bosque que se encontraba alrededor de la cueva de los talismanes en donde fueron noqueados por su ataque.

-Pero que…-dijo Kashiko quien recién había despertado- ¿Lopmon estás bien?

-Sí Kashiko- dijo el conejo café- se necesita más que un ataque para detenerme.

-Deberíamos revisar que todos estén bien-dijo Lopmon

-De acuerdo yo me encargo de Tora, Bearmon, Shin, Gabumon X, Kai, Crabmon y de Yuuhi y Coronamon y tú te encargas de Chiai, Salamon y de Tsuki y Lunamon.

-¿Y quien se encarga de Takumi y de Candlemon?-preguntó Lopmon confundida

-Nadie…-murmuró Kashiko- mejor te encargas tú después de todo yo revisaré a más de ellos

-De acuerdo

Los monitorearon cada 15 minutos hasta que después de una hora todos estaban despiertos

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Tora- después de todo no podemos esperar hasta que nos ataquen

-Podriamos ir a Konton-no-Hoshi la capital del imperio enemigo por lo cual es el lugar perfecto para atacar-dijo Candlemon- sin embargo ahí hay muchos peligros y guardias además de que no tenemos todos nuestros poderes y que tenemos que recorrer casi todo el Digimundo para llegar

-Konton-no-Hoshi eso significa ¨La ciudad del caos¨-dijo Takumi-un nombre apropiado para el ejército del caos

-El problema es que el tercer general es también el guardián de la ciudad.

-Entonces lo derrotaremos y entraremos a la ciudad para deshacernos del líder del ejército del caos y traer la paz al Digimundo-dijo Tora

-Pero es muy peligroso ir si solo podemos evolucionar a la forma de campeón-dijo Shin

-Entonces que hacemos ¿Dejar que nos ataquen hasta digievolucionar?-dijo Tora

-Eso no funcionará para digievolucionar necesitan formar un lazo muy fuerte con la persona con la que comparten el Talismán-dijo Crabmon-o con el Olímpico que formó el Talismán

-Tengo una idea-dijo Coronamon- Hay que nombrar a un humano el líder y lo que elija será lo que hagamos

-Me parece buena idea-dijo Kashiko-Yo voto por Kai

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Kai-¿Porqué yo?

-Porque tú eres el único que nunca se mete en discusiones aquí, hasta Yuuhi lo hace-respondió Kashiko

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Yuuhi-Tu puedes hacerlo Kai

-Kai te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu puedes hacerlo-dijo Chiai

-Yo voto por Yuuhi-dijo Tsuki-Me parece que aunque Kai sea imparcial Yuuhi tiene una mente más estratégica

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tsuki-dijo Tora

-Yo también-dijo Shin- sin ofender Kai

-Yo voto por Tora-dijo Kai-me parece que él es alguien que puede imponerse ante los demás

Y así siguieron las votaciones hasta que solo faltaba el voto de Candlemon y había un triple empate de 5-5-5 entre Kai, Yuuhi y Tora

-Candlemon ¿Por quien votarás para que sea el líder?-le preguntó Takumi a su digimon

-Yo voto por… por… por…-dijo Candlemon dudando

-EXCALIBUR FINAL

-CHRONO DSR MAXIMO

-¿Pero que está ocurriendo ahí?-preguntó Takumi-Candlemon luego nos dirás tu voto ahora necesitamos ir hacia allá

-Vamos-dijo Tsuki

Los elegidos y los digimons se dirigieron al lugar en donde se escuchaba la batalla y al acercarse vieron a Grimmon enfrentando a un digimon ángel con armadura

-¿Qué digimon es ese?-preguntó Takumi

Al escuchar la pregunta Yuuhi sacó su digivice y al apretar algunos botones de la pantalla salió un holograma tridimensional del digimon ángel con una descripción bajo su imagen

-Dominimon-leyó Yuuhi-un digimon ángel de nivel mega que ocupa el cuarto lugar en la jerarquía angelical su arma principal es una espada verde de energía con la cual puede cortar casi cualquier cosa

-¿Los digivice pueden hacer eso?-preguntó Tora

-Sí, lo descubrí por accidente cuando buscaba la razón de porque Tsuki digievolucionó a Crescemon MLM

-CHRONO DSR MÁXIMO

Dominimon evadió la onda de energía generada por el ataque de Grimmon, sin embargo, no pudo esquivar el rayo oscuro que Grimmon

-JAJAJAJA ahora toma esto CHRONO DSR MÁXIMO

Dominimon no pudo esquivar esta onda de energía y parecía que cualquier ataque sería suficiente para derrotarlo

-Y ahora muere-Grimmon empezó a cargar el láser que tiene en la mano derecha pero antes de disparar le distrajo una fuerte luz

OLIMPIC SHINKA

¡FIRAMON!

¡COELAMON!

¡KAZEMON!

¡MERAMON!

¡GRIZZLYMON!

¡TURUIEMON!

¡GARURUMON X!

¡LEKISMON!

-Son los Doce Olímpicos-dijo Dominimon débilmente

-Grimmon te derrotaremos aquí y ahora-dijo Meramon

-No lo creo-Grimmon empezó a cargar el láser de su brazo y lo apuntó hacia los elegidos pero cuando estaba apunto de disparar apuntó contra Dominimon-LÁSER DE LA OSCURIDAD

-¡Dominimon!-gritaron los Olímpicos pero fue muy tarde Dominimon fue transformado en datos y Grimmon los absorbió y después comenzó a brillar

SHINKA

GRIMMON SHINKA CHAOS GRIMMON

Los elegidos se sorprendieron al ver que había digievolucionado

-Y ahora AURA OSCURA

ChaosGrimmon envió una energía oscura hacia Bearmon pero antes de que lograra conectar algo la detuvo

-¡Turuiemon!

Turuiemon fue rodeada por esa energía oscura y empezó a transformarse en algo que parecía la mezcla de un conejo y un gorila

DARK SLIDE SHINKA

TURUIEMON DARK SLIDE SHINKA WENDIGOMON

-No- dijo Grizzlymon sorprendido- no no no no no

-Tora, cálmate

-¿¡PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

FIN del capitulo

Sé que fue corto pero es un capitulo importante y eso es todo así que por favor comenten y revisen la encuesta en mi perfil


	9. Capitulo 8: La cacería parte-1

Hola lamento decirles que no escribÍ nada En estas semanas es porque me fui a JAPÓN ¡Wiiiiiii! También porque no sabía cómo continuarlo pero se me ocurrió algo muy interesante jejeje

También quería decir que como nadie ha contestado la encuesta aquí escribiré mis dos ideas de historias y me dicen cual les interesa más

Digimon: La leyenda egipcia

Cuando un grupo de arqueólogos descubren una pirámide boca abajo (espero que sepan a cual me refiero) en el desierto del Sahara uno de ellos entra a investigar y encuentra en un cuarto tres pedestales con unas piedras que parecen ser huevos y se los lleva para investigar pero poco sabía el arqueólogo acerca de lo que acababa de desatar

Digimon: La guerra de los Atributos (originalmente Digimon: Los Ángeles caídos)

Una guerra entre los virus y las vacunas ha comenzado sus objetivos: la eliminación del otro. ¿Que ocasionó el conflicto? Nadie lo sabe. Después de 1000 años de guerra el tercer atributo empieza a levantarse en contra de los otros dos. Su objetivo: Paz

Bueno y ahora a comenzar la historia

Capitulo 8: La cacería parte-1

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

-Tora cálmate-le dijo Coelamon

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando Kashiko fue transformada por el enemigo?

-¿Podrias al menos esperar a que acabemos esta batalla?-preguntó Meramon mientras le lanzaba una bola de fuego a ChaosGrimmon

ChaosGrimmon esquivó la bola de fuego y corrío a una velocidad supersónica hacia Meramon- CORTE DEL CAOS- la espada en la mano derecha de ChaosGrimmon brilló con una luz oscura (sé que es un oxímoron pero ¿de que otra forma lo describes?) y la dirigió hacia el pecho de Meramon

-FUEGO DE LOBO-una potente ráfaga de fuego desvió el ataque de ChaosGrimmon

-Gracias Garurumon X-dijo Meramon

-De nada-le dijo Garurumon X, luego volteó hacia donde estaban Grizzlymon y Coelamon-¿Ya se calmó?

-¿¡Cómo quieren que me calme cuando Kashiko fue transformada en un monstruo!?-gritó Tora

-Tomaré eso como un no-dijo Garurumon X antes de volver a la batalla

-¿Porqué me tuvo que tocar calmarlo?-preguntó Coelamon al aire

Los elegidos se habían dividido en tres grupos: Meramon, Lekismon y Garurumon X se encargarían de ChaosGrimmon, Firamon y Kazemon estaban intentando regresar a Wendigomon a la normalidad mientras que Coelamon se quedó para tranquilizar a Grizzlymon debido a que comparten el talismán

-VOZ DESTRUCTORA-Wendigomon liberó una onda de energía destructiva que Kazemon y Firamon lograron evitar volando

-Kashiko no te dejes controlar por esa abominación-dijo Kazemon refiriéndose a ChaosGrimmon

-Kazemon-dijo Firamon- no está siendo controlada solo fue corrompida

-¿Entonces porqué nos ataca, Einstein?-le respondió Kazemon molesta

-Porque necesita liberar parte de su energía debido a que la que le dio ChaosGrimmon era demasiada-contestó Firamon-y, por cierto, prefiero a Tesla

Mientras tanto en la batalla entre ChaosGrimmon y; Meramon, Lekismon y Garurumon X

-Ya me aburrí-dijo mientras le disparaba a Meramon-Creo que haré esto más interesante

-¿Interesante?-preguntó Lekismon mientras ChaosGrimmon comenzó a brillar

-GEO DSR-ChaosGrimmon comenzó a brillar

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Meramon mientras que ChaosGrimmon brilló aún más fuerte

-No lo sé-le contestó Lekismon

El brillo aumentó tanto que nadie podía ver a través de él, cuándo el brillo paró todos estaban en la cima de una montaña y en sus formas humanas y digimons respectivamente excepto Wendigomon

-Bienvenidos a la Isla File elegidos-les dijo ChaosGrimmon

-¿¡La Isla File!?- preguntaron los digimons sorprendidos

-¿Conocen este lugar?-preguntó Takumi

-Sí, es el lugar donde llegaron por primera vez los terceros niños elegidos

-¿¡Terceros elegidos!?-preguntaron todos los humanos

-Sí, los elegidos de Odaiba ellos llegaron después de que el Digimundo fuera reparado por los Soberanos luego de que el D-Reaper fuera derrotado por los elegidos de Shinjuku los cuales fueron precedidos por los elegidos de Shibuya quienes derrotaron al tirano Lucemon quien había absorbido a todo el Digimundo-les dijo Gabumon X

-Entonces somos los cuartos elegidos-dedujo Tora

-No, ustedes son los octavos después de los sucesores de los elegidos de Odaiba, los Generales de la gran guerra Xros, los cazadores del DigiQuartz y los agentes de DATS-le corrigió Bearmon

-Suficientes lecciones de historia-intervino ChaosGrimmon- los traje aquí para poder jugar algo más interesante

-¿Interesante?-cuestionó Crabmon-¿Qué hay de interesante en la cima de una montaña?

-Verán les daré tres horas para huir y esconderse en cualquier lugar de la isla pero hay algunas reglas n° 1: No puede haber más de dos elegidos juntos, n°2: No pueden salirse de un rango de 500m alrededor de la isla, n°3: Ustedes ganan si me derrotan, si liberan a su amiga o ambas y n°4: Yo no puedo matar a ningún digimon inocente ¿están de acuerdo?

-Tengo dos preguntas-dijo Yuuhi- ¿Qué ocurrirá si no seguimos las reglas?

-Mataré a Wendigomon y a todos los digimon de la isla

-¿Cómo sabremos que seguirás las reglas?

-No lo saben, pero no tienen otra opción que creerme

-En ese caso me retiraré ahora mismo-dijo Yuuhi- vamos Coronamon

-Elegido del Sol- le llamó ChaosGrimmon para que se acercara y se fueron al otro lado de la cima para que no los oyeran-observo que no eres muy apegado a los otros ¿Cuál es tu relación con los otros?

-Soy amigo de Tsuki, Shin, Kai y Chiai y me agradan Kashiko y Tora no conozco muy bien a los digimon pero puede decir que Coronamon es un amigo cercano mío y que Crabmon, Candlemon y Lunamon son agradables y no he hablado con los otros así que no sabría decir

-¿Y qué ocurre con el Elegido del fuego y los metales también conocido como Takumi?

-Lo conozco-dijo Yuuhi fríamente

-¿Solo eso?

-Sí solo eso-Con esto terminaron su conversación y se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás

-De acuerdo les daré 5 minutos para que planeen su estrategia antes de que comiencen sus tres horas-dijo ChaosGrimmon

-¿De qué estaba hablando contigo?-le preguntó Kai

-Nada importante, necesitamos decidir quién será el líder-dijo Yuuhi

-Este no es el momento para eso necesitamos un plan lo antes posible-le dijo Takumi

-Estamos en una situación que requiere que un líder nos guie y solo falta el voto de Candlemon asi que no perderemos tiempo

-Yo voto por… por… por…-dudó Candlemon

-Tranquilo Candlemon solo decide nadie te juzgará por quien votas-le reconfortó Kai

-En ese caso yo voto por Kai

-Entonces Kai es el líder-dijo Coronamon-¿Cuál será nuestro plan de acción?

-Nos dividiremos en pares y lo atacaremos poco a poco hasta que un grupo lo derrote-dijo Crabmon

-Existe un pequeño problema que también nos ayudará pero nos perjudica más de lo que ayuda-intervino Yuuhi- dentro de unas horas solo podremos digievolucionar Kai, Chiai, Tsuki y yo

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Tora

-Porque la energía evolutiva que les dio Crescemon MLM se habrá agotado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Shin

-Porque estudié todo lo que pude sobre ese fenómeno en mi digivice y al parecer esas digievoluciones no eran las verdaderas formas campeón de sus digimon

-¿Es en serio Bearmon?-preguntó Tora

-No he estado en esa forma en más de mil años

-¿Mil años? Si ustedes tienen más de mil años entonces los otros elegidos ya están muertos?

-Los mayores deben tener como 23 años así que mil años del Digimundo son aproximadamente 12 del suyo

-El punto es que no podrán evolucionar-intervino Yuuhi

-¿Qué? Entonces necesitamos averiguar cómo digievolucionar antes de pelear contra ChaosGrimmon-dijo Takumi

-En ese caso pondremos a los que no pueden evolucionar junto con los que sí pueden hacerlo en los siguientes equipos-dijo Kai mientras miraba el paisaje- Tsuki y Takumi irán al bosque; Chiai y Tora irán a donde está la nieve; Shin y yo iremos a la costa y Yuuhi irá al lago nos reuniremos aquí mañana a esta hora para derrotar a ChaosGrimmon y liberar a Kashiko ¿entendido?

-SÍ-dijeron todos

-Wow Kai nunca supe que fueras tan valiente-dijo Chiai

Kai solo se sonrojó y la ignoró-entonces vámonos

OLIMPIC SHINKA

FIRAMON

COELAMON

KAZEMON

LEKISMON

BEARMON…

-No pudimos evolucionar-dijo Tora tristemente

-Entonces ya no les seremos de ayuda-dijo Bearmon tristemente

-Continuemos con el plan-les dijo Coelamon

Y entonces todos volaron o saltaron o corrieron a sus destinos sin saber lo que les esperaba en esa cacería

FIN de la parte 1


	10. Capitulo 9: La cacería pt2

He aquí la continuación de la cacería será una parte importante y tendrá un final inesperado pero espero que les guste

La cacería tendrá d partes para poder hacer las evoluciones y luego la pelea contra ChaosGrimmon

A Cana Lawliet-san: Esto se volverá muy *suspenso* interesante

Nadie me ha dicho cual de las otras dos historias debería hacer cuando me trabe así que decidí hacer Digimon: La guerra de los atributos

Capitulo 9: La cacería parte-2

Lekismon se apresuraba para llegar al bosque y buscar refugio habían pasado ya dos horas desde que los elegidos se separaron y Takumi y Candlemon estaban hablando sobre como podrían digievolucionar a su verdadera forma

-Tal vez si vamos tras Wendigomon en la pelea logremos digievolucionar y liberarla ganando este juego de cacería-propuso Takumi entusiasmado

-Pero aún si digievolucionamos y la liberamos del poder maligno de ChaosGrimmon si el juego termina perderíamos una oportunidad de oro para derrotarlo-dijo Lekismon interviniendo en la conversación

-Es cierto-dijo Candlemon triste

-Pero si logramos acorralarlo en alguna cueva o algo similar no podría huir y seríamos ocho a uno

-¿Porqué no le pedimos a Firamon que vigile a Wendigomon?-propuso Lekismon en la voz de Lunamon

-¿Porqué Firamon?-cuestionó Takumi-Kazemon es más rápida

-Aunque Kazemon es más rápida ella tiene que cuidar a Tora mientras que Firamon está solo-explicó Lekismon

-De acuerdo-dijo Takumi molesto-pero ¿cómo vamos a contactarlo?

-El digivice-dijo Lekismon simplemente

-¿El digivice puede hacer eso?

-Solo con tu compañero de Talismán pero antes debo contactar a el olímpico de mi digivice

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Jupitermon me dio de su poder antes por lo cual estamos conectados más que ustedes con sus respectivos olímpicos-le contestó Lekismon- Junomon en tu caso. Hemos llegado a una cueva ahí los contactaremos y luego continuaremos escondiéndonos

-¿Qué hace una cueva a la mitad del bosque?

-Es el Digimundo todo puede ocurrir aquí

-Ya veo… entonces contáctalo y dile del plan yo lo intentaré hacer con Chiai

-De acuerdo-Tsuki empezó a apretar los botones del digivice hasta que la imagen de un sol apareció en la pantalla-Firamon ¿dónde estás?

-¿Tsuki? ¿Cómo me estas contactando?-contestó Yuuhi sorprendido

-Por el digivice. Tenemos un plan de cómo ganar esto- y entonces Tsuki le reveló el plan que había ideado con Takumi

-Me parece bien, díganle a los otros y lo pondremos en acción mañana

Entonces usaron el digivice para decirle el plan a Chiai quien le contó el plan a Tora quien luego se lo dijo a Kai el cual se lo explicó a Shin

-¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la playa?-le preguntó Kai a Crabmon preocupado porque solo les quedaba media hora para que la cacería empezara y estaban a la mitad del bosque

-Alrededor de 2 horas

-¿¡DOS HORAS?! Pero solo tenemos media hora antes de que empiece la cacería-le dijo Shin aterrado

-Si pudiéramos digievolucionar llegaríamos en 15 minutos-dijo Gabumon X

Entonces escucharon el sonido de una rama romperse y segundos después vieron a un digimon en forma de centauro acercarse

-¿Los olímpicos? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-preguntó el centauro

-Es una larga historia Centarumon-le contestó Gabumon X-pero podrías llevarnos a la playa en el camino te explicamos todo

-Seguro los llevaré pero no sé si pueda llevar a todos-

-No te preocupes nosotros evolucionaremos-dijo Crabmon antes de empezar a brillar

OLIMPIC SHINKA

COELAMON

-Vamos-dijo Coelamon en la voz fusionada de Kai y Crabmon

Mientras esto ocurría Yuuhi estaba vigilando a Wendigomon a quien encontró después de su llamada con Tsuki y; Chiai y Tora ya habían llegado al área nevada y estaban escondidos en una cueva

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-preguntó Bearmon

-Dos horas con cincuenta minutos-le contestó Tora mirando su reloj-En diez minutos empezará la cacería y en… veintiún horas con diez minutos nuestro plan

-Eso es mucho tiempo-dijo Salamon-yo tomaré una siesta mientras tanto

-Yo también-dijo Bearmon mientras bostezaba

-Duerman bien para que tengan energía, Tora y yo vigilaremos los movimientos de ChaosGrimmon

Los digimon no necesitaron un segundo más y se quedaron dormidos al instante dejando a los dos humanos hablando

-Chiai te tengo una pregunta

-¿Qué me quieres preguntar Tora?

-¿Te gusta Kai?

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Por qué crees que me gusta Kai?-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-Por lo que dijiste cuando estábamos en la montaña

-Eso solo fue para molestarlo, solo somos amigos desde siempre

-¿Desde siempre?

-¿No lo sabías? Kai, Shin, Yuuhi y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos alrededor de un año

-Me preguntaba por qué eran amigos si son tan distintos

-¿Tan distintos?

-Sí por ejemplo Kai no hablaba con nadie excepto ustedes antes de llegar aquí, Yuuhi es algo solitario, Shin es amigable pero a veces no logra encajar y tú eres una persona normal. Siempre me parecieron una extraña combinación

Hubo silencio por unos momentos hasta que Tora dijo –Entonces ¿te gusta Kai? ¿sí o no?

Chiai suspiró y dijo –Sí, sí me gusta Kai

-Entonces existen dos posibles parejas en el grupo: Kai y tú y Kashiko y yo-dijo Tora

-¿Te gusta Kashiko? ¿Por eso te enfureciste cuando la transformaron?

-Sí. Te propongo un trato

-¿Cuál?

-Cuando derrotemos a ChaosGrimmon y Kashiko vuelva a su forma normal ambos le diremos a Kai y a Kashiko

-De acuerdo pero antes tenemos que derrotar a ChaosGrimmon y lograr que evoluciones

-Cierto

-¿Por qué no hacemos una batalla de entrenamiento?

-¿Para qué?

-Tal vez si lo intentas en una batalla logres evolucionar

-Lo intentaré

Despertaron a sus digimon y Chiai evolucionó a Kazemon e iniciaron la batalla afuera de la cueva esperando que el clima también ayudara a que evolucionaran. Después de estar peleando quince minutos Tora decidió intentarlo

OLIMPIC SHINKA

BEARMON…

-No funciona- dijo Bearmon tristemente y entonces se le ocurrió una idea-Kazemon atácanos con tu ataque más poderoso y no te detengas

-¿Seguro? Podría ser peligroso

-Solo hazlo

-TORNADO DE KAZEMON-Kazemon comenzó a girar generando un gran tornado y debido al clima el tornado se convirtió en una tormenta de nieve

-Este ataque tiene la fuerza de un digimon perfeccionado-anunció Bearmon-Ahora lánzalo hacia aquí Kazemon

Y Kazemon lo dirigió hacia donde estaban Bearmon y Tora y en cuanto el tornado los absorbió el digivice en forma de tigre comenzó a brillar

OLIMPIC SHINKA

DORULUMON

Dorulumon era un digimon en forma de lobo con taladros alrededor de su cuerpo

-DORULU TORNADO-Dorulumon giró rápidamente el taladro de su cola generando un tornado tan fuerte como el de Kazemon solo que girando en dirección contraria anulándolo

-Lo lograste-le dijo Kazemon

-Lástima que no te durará mucho-dijo una tercera voz que reconocieron los dos digimon

-¡ChaosGrimmon!

FIN de la parte dos


	11. Capitulo 10: La cacería pt3

Feliz Año Nuevo excesivamente atrasado lo que ocurrió es que volvió la escuela y como mi maestra se va a ir unos meses de escuela su sustituto nos dejó trabajos para ¨ver como trabajábamos¨ pero ahora capitulo

La cacería parte 3: el carnero de la maldad

Despues de llegar a la playa Kai y Shin se separaron Shin fue al bosque a buscar comida y Kai buscó refugio y encontró una cueva pequeña

-Ya pasaron las tres horas- dijo Kai- ChaosGrimmon debe estar buscándonos

-Vi que se dirigía a la región de las nieves-dijo Crabmon tranquilamente

-¿¡A la región de las nieves!?-dijo Kai alarmado-Tenemos que ir inmediatamente

-¿Preocupado por Chiai?-le preguntó Crabmon

Kai solo se sonrojó y dijo –No, es que ChaosGrimmon es muy poderoso y Tora no puede evolucionar

-Tranquilo Chiai es fuerte y sus ataques de viento se vuelven más fuertes en esa tormenta así que estarán bien

-Eso espero

En ese momento sus alrededores se comenzaron a disolver y escucharon que alguien decía

-NUBE DE LA MUERTE

-Crabmon

-Sí

OLIMPIC SHINKA

COELAMON

Coelamon vio a su enemigo quien era una extraña mezcla entre una cabra y un demonio

-Entonces ustedes son los que derrotaron al inútil de Phelesmon

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Mephistomon y soy la mano derecha del líder del ejército del caos además de ser el tercer y más poderoso general

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-le preguntó al carnero el pez metálico

-Que le digan a Grimmon que deje de jugar con ustedes y que los mate además de que el líder quiere hablar sobre el asesinato de Dominimon

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?

-Estaba de camino a hacerlo cuando los vi y pensé que matar a uno de ustedes sería divertido así que vine aquí-dijo Mephistomon indiferente-por cierto ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

-¿De quién hablas?-preguntó Coelamon fingiendo estar confundido

-Sé que se separaron en grupos de dos, si no me dices donde está tendré que destruir todo el lugar SABBATH NEGRO-Mephistomon liberó una onda de sonido que inmediatamente causó que Coelamon se volviera Kai y Crabmon quienes estaban inconscientes en el suelo

-¡Detente!-gritó Shin-mátame a mí pero no le hagas nada a Kai

-Como prefieran NUBE DE LA MUERTE

-Espero que esto funcione-dijo Shin mientras agarraba su digivice

OLIMPIC SHINKA

LEOMON X

-JUOKEN-Leomon X lanzó un golpe de energía con forma de león sin embargo esto no fue suficiente para detener el ataque y este colisionó con el cancelando la evolución

-¿Es este el poder de los elegidos?-se preguntó Mephistomon- de ser así tendré que esperar a que alcancen el nivel perfeccionado

Y con estas palabras Mephistomon se fue dejando solos e inconscientes a los dos elegidos y a sus digimon mientras esto ocurría Yuuhi y Coronamon espiaba detenidamente a Wendigomon buscando indicios de como liberarla

"Debe haber alguna forma de hacer que vuelva a la normalidad"-pensó Yuuhi mientras veía como Wendigomon seguía caminando sin rumbo hasta que llegaron a una cueva donde se escuchaban voces que los tres reconocían: Tsuki, Lunamon, Takumi y Candlemon. Wendigomon al ver que no sabían que estaba ahí atacó

-VOZ DESTRUCTORA

Mientras tanto dentro de la cueva Takumi y Tsuki estaban planeando la estrategia para la batalla contra ChaosGrimmon, Lunamon estaba durmiendo y Candlemon estaba pensando en cómo evolucionar cuando la cueva empezó a derrumbarse

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Lunamon quien recién despertaba

-Lo averiguaremos luego ahora tenemos que salir de aquí

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida pero una piedra cayó sobre el pie de Takumi evitando que pudiera caminar

-¡Takumi!-gritó Candlemon al ver cómo quedó atrapado su compañero-¿Estas bien?

-No puedo caminar Candlemon, tú sálvate ayudalos a derrotar a ChaosGrimmon

-No, no me iré de aquí sin ti asi que si uno es derrotado los dos lo seremos

-Candlemon, tienes razón somos un equipo y si uno es derrotado el otro le ayudará-al decir estas palabras su digivice comenzó a brillar-salgamos de aquí Candlemon

OLIMPIC SHINKA

AGUNIMON

Agunimon utilizó sus poderes de fuego para lograr salir de ahí pero cuando salió vio una pelea entre Wendigomon y Lekismon

-PATADA LUNAR

-ATAQUE WENDIGO

Los dos ataques colisionaron con igual poder sin embargo se notaba que Lekismon comenzaba a cansarse mientras que Wendigomon seguía tranquila por lo que Agunimon decidió intervenir

-SALAMANDRA ARDIENTE-las dos esferas de fuego lograron causarle daño a Wendigomon pero se recuperó en unos segundos pareciendo que nunca la habían atacado

-Nuestros ataques no le afectan ¿tienes alguna idea de qué hacer?-preguntó Lekismon

OLIMPIC SHINKA

FIRAMON

-¿Necesitan ayuda?

-Me preguntaba dónde estabas-dijo Lekismon- creí que te dije que siguieras a Wendigomon

-De haberlos ayudado no tendríamos la ayuda de Agunimon

-Ahora derrotemos a Wendigomon

Los tres digimon se separaron con Agunimon y Lekismon a los lados y Firamon en el aire

-EMBESTIDA FLAMEANTE-Firamon se envolvió en llamas y se dirigió hacia Wendigomon con una gran velocidad

-FLECHA LACRIMA-Lekismon generó una flecha de hielo y la lanzó hacia Wendigomon

-PATADA SALAMANDRA-Agunimon se envolvió en llamas y comenzó a girar creando un tornado de fuego

La combinación de los tres ataques daño en cantidades olímpicas (no me resistí) a Wendigomon pero no la derrotaron

-BREZZA PETALO-unos delgados pero destructivos tornados aparecieron de la nada y atacaron a Wendigomon la cual no soportó todo el daño y se separó en Kashiko y Lopmon quienes se veían muy dañadas y débiles

-Lo logramos-dijo Firamon- pero ¿de dónde vino ese ataque?

En un lugar del otro lado del Digimundo dos figuras misteriosas comenzaron a discutir

-Izumi sabes que no tenemos permitido ayudarles… aún

-Lo sé Takuya pero lo que ocurrió con Wendigomon me recordó a la primera vez que obtuviste tu digispirit bestia y no logré controlarme

-¿Crees que yo no quería ayudar? Si nos lo permitieran ya habríamos acabado con el Ejercito del Caos pero por alguna razón necesitamos que lo hagan ellos. Si tan solo mi primo no estuviera en ese equipo no tendría problema

-¿Tu primo? ¿Tú también tienes un miembro de tu familia entre los olímpicos?

-¿A qué te refieres con también?

-Escuche que Koushiro, Miyako, Ruki, Touma, Nene y Tagiru tienen familiares o amigos entre los olímpicos

-Esto se vuelve cada vez más interesante

FIN del capitulo

Revelaciones han sido hechas, no sabía si esperar a la secuela o decir eso ahora y no me resistí pero ahora lo he hecho y no tengo problemas con ello ¿Quién es el primo de Takuya? ¿Cuáles de los olímpicos están relacionados con quien? Pues no lo sabrán con seguridad hasta que los olímpicos alcanzen el nivel mega o logren convencerme de revelarselos muajajajaja y sí todos los protagonistas de las series anteriores de Digimon aparecerán como cameos hasta la la última parte de esta trilogía así es trilogía una es Digimon el regreso del Olimpo, la segunda será secreta y en la tercera será como Xros Wars Hunters pero toda una temporada y con sorpresas

Hasta el próximo capítulo Matta Ne!


	12. Capitulo 11: Problemas Exosféricos

Saludos y discúlpenme por no haber escrito nada estos últimos días pero con la aparición de la/el nuevo Olímpico Ceresmon tuve que planear como introducirl a la historia y después de un buen tiempo lo logré descubrir cómo y su línea evolutiva

Capítulo 11: Problemas Exosféricos

-DORULU TORNADO- el tornado generado por el taladro de Dorulumon combinado con la tormenta atacó a ChaosGrimmon pero este no sufrió daños

-Me estoy aburriendo, creo que mejor iré a ver a mi esclava-dijo ChaosGrimmon mientras bostezaba

-¿¡Esclava!? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de Kashiko de esa manera? DRILL BUSTER

Los taladros lograron perforar la armadura de ChaosGrimmon pero no lo lastimaros

-M-mi a-a-rmadura, antes estaba jugando con ustedes pero ahora morirán CHRONO DSR

La onda destructiva causó un gran daño a Kazemon y a Dorulumon pero no lo suficiente como para devolucionarlos

-Tenemos que huir, no podemos derrotarlo solos-le dijo Kazemon a Dorulumon

-Por mucho que odie admitirlo… tienes razón-Dorulumon expandió su taladro y comenzó a girar-DRILL BLADER

El ataque de Dorulumon taladró por la nieve y la tierra creando un tunel por el que no podía pasar ChaosGrimmon debido a su tamaño permitiéndoles huir

Kai, Shin, Coelamon y Gabumon X despertaron en una cueva muy confundidos sobre cómo habían llegado ahí, unos segundos después entró Centarumon con mucha comida

-¡Centarumon! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó Kai

-Escuché que Mephistomon se dirigía hacia acá y supe que no podrían contra él así que volví lo antes posible pero cuando llegué los dos estaban tirados en la playa así que los traje aquí y los dejé descansar

-Gracias Centarumon, por cierto ¿no habrás escuchado nada de alguno de los otros olímpicos?

-Supe que cuatro se habían reunido eran: la coneja lunar, el pulpo flamante, el león solar y la serpiente estratega

-No entiendo-dijo Shin

-Se refiere a Tsuki, a Takumi, a Yuuhi y a Kashiko-tradujo Crabmon-¿¡Kashiko!? Pero ella estaba bajo el control de ChaosGrimmon en la forma de Wendigomon

-No me mencionaron que hubiera un Wendigomon con ellos solo cuatro humanos y cuatro digimons

-Eso significa que lograron liberar a Kashiko

-Entonces ya estamos todos solo falta que nos juntemos todos para iniciar el plan y derrotar a ChaosGrimmon y luego a Mephistomon-dijo Gabumon X recordando cómo había sido derrotado por Mephistomon aún habiendo evolucionado

-¿Por qué no vamos con ellos ahora? Sabemos dónde están y la cacería prácticamente ya terminó con Wendigomon siendo transformada en Kashiko-propuso Kai

-¿Donde los vieron, Centarumon?

-En una cueva en el área del bosque

-Hay muchas cuevas en el Digimundo-observó Kai

-Eso es porque el Digimundo no está completamente curado después de el ataque de Quartzmon y su separación causada por Bagramon anteriormente dejando huecos que los digimon más débiles aprovecharon como hogares

-Si ya dejaron de hablar es hora de ir al área del bosque

En cuanto salieron de la cueva vieran que algo estaba saliendo de la arena era un digimon con forma de lobo y muchos taladros saliendo de su cuerpo

-Para la próxima vez trata de ir más lento

-Lo intentaré Chiai solo cálmate recuerda que es mi primera vez como Dorulumon-dijo el lobo antes de separarse en Tora y Bearmon

-¡Tora! ¡Bearmon! ¡Chiai! ¡Salamon! Están bien

-Por supuesto que estamos bien solo fuimos atacados por ChaosGrimmon en la región de las nieves y casi nos mata obviamente estamos bien-dijo Salamon quien estaba llena de tierra y arena

-Nosotros fuimos atacados por el superior de ChaosGrimmon un digimon llamado Mephistomon tenía forma de la fusión de un demonio y de una cabra-le informó Gabumon X

-Entonces no deberíamos quejarnos tanto, ¿ahora a dónde vamos?

-Nos dirigíamos a la región del bosque donde se encuentran los demás, incluyendo a Kashiko

-¿¡Kashiko!? ¡Debemos ir ahí cuanto antes! ¡ChaosGrimmon dijo que iba a ir a ver cómo iba en su búsqueda de nosotros!

-En ese caso lo mejor es digievolucionar cuanto antes

OLIMPIC SHINKA

-COELAMON

-KAZEMON

-DORULUMON

-LEOMON X

-Entonces esa es tu verdadera forma Campeón Tora-le dijo Leomon X

-Y esa es la tuya Shin

-¿Podemos irnos? No sabemos cuánto tiempo permanecerán en el bosque los demás debemos apresurarnos

Con eso dicho los cinco digimons incluyendo a Centarumon se dirigieron al bosque a donde llegaron después de una hora y no se tardaron en encontrar a los demás debido a que estaban siendo atacados por ChaosGrimmon

-CHRONO DSR-la onda destructiva dañó a los tres olímpicos enfrentándolo y también a Lopmon y Kashiko quienes ya habían despertado

-FLECHA LACRIMA-la flecha de Lekismon causó un daño mínimo a ChaosGrimmon quien se preparó a atacar a Firamon con su cuchilla

-SALAMANDRA ARDIENTE-las dos esferas de fuego lograron desviar el ataque y dañarlo

-Gracias Agunimon, FIRA BOMBA-las bombas de fuego de Firamon se dirigían a ChaosGrimmon quien las esquivó con facilidad y apuntó su cañón a Kashiko-DISPARO OSCURO

-JUOKEN-el aura en forma de cabeza de león anuló la energía del ataque de ChaosGrimmon

-¿Pero qué?

-DRILL BUSTER

-Ese ataque… eso significa que los otros olímpicos están aquí-dijo ChaosGrimmon

-LASER SOLAR-un rayo de luz salió del brazo de Centarumon causándole daño a ChaosGrimmon

-Tú no eres un olímpico tú solo eres el guardián de las ruinas así que te destruiré primero DISPARO OSCURO-antes de que el ataque hiciera contacto con Centarumon Kashiko y Lopmon se pusieron frente a él recibiendo el impacto del ataque

-¡Kashiko! ¡Lopmon!

-Olímpica de la sabiduría… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No quería que alguien más sufriera por él solo quiero que nunca vuelva a dañar a nadie-dijo Kashiko refiriéndose al tiempo que pasó como Wendigomon. En cuanto terminó de decir esto su digivice comenzó a brillar

OLIMPIC SHINKA

-BITMON

Bitmon era un digimon en forma de conejo con armadura rosa

-BOMBA ZANAHORIA-Bitmon arrojó zanahorias hacia ChaosGrimmon las cuales explotaron al hacer impacto

-Ya se reunieron los ocho-dijo Centarumon maravillado por estar frente a los ocho dioses del Digimundo-Ataquen al mismo tiempo

-De acuerdo ¿listos?-preguntó Coelamon

-Sí

-BOMBA DE LUNA LLENA

-FIRA BOMBA

-BALA DE AGUA

-JUOKEN

-BRISA DE PETALOS-al ver este ataque Firamon recordó el ataque misterioso que había derrotado a Wendigomon

-SALAMANDRA ARDIENTE

-DRILL BUSTER

-BOMBA ZANAHORIA

Los ocho ataques le causaron un gran daño a ChaosGrimmon pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarlo

-Ya me harté elegidos ahora ¡MORIRÁN!

SHINKA

CHAOSGRIMMON SHINKA… EXOGRIMMON

FIN del capítulo (y de la cacería)

Cana Lawliet-san:

No entendí que quisiste decir con ¨ ¿Izzy?¨ si te referías a quien hablaba con Takuya el capítulo pasado entonces debo decir que te equivocas Takuya estaba hablando con Izumi Orimoto la elegida por el digispirit del viento para aclarar cualquier duda puse después cuando mencionan a los elegidos con relación a los olímpicos a Koushiro también conocido como Izzy fuera de Japón. Para esta historia y sus secuelas utilizaré los nombres japoneses.

Matta Ne!


End file.
